Denial comes before you Surrender
by Totally-fearless
Summary: A thief in Bayvile and is after more than money, he’s after hearts. The plot thickens when his latest conquest is untouchable & unresponsive. Its time to pull of the biggest heist of his life, to conquer the untouchable and make her touchable.


**Denial comes before you Surrender**

**By Totally-Fearless**

A thief comes to Bayvile and his after more than money, he's after hearts. But the plot thickens when his latest conquest is the untouchable, and unresponsive to his advances. Its time to pull of the biggest heist of his life, to conquer the untouchable and make her touchable. R+R (Romy) Other pairing will also be present

* * *

These will become relevant as the story progresses, and will highlight the emotions of one of the characters.

They are also linked to the title.

_p.s. these are inspired by another fic i read_

_Denial_

_Denial is like a tornado, somewhere in the midst of it lies your refusal to admit the truth, there is a serene place. Where you can just sit back, relax, and enjoy the peaceful silence, but if you were smart, you'd look around and see the winds whirling not so far away, the lives being destroyed, the building shattered by it. But instead, you focus only on the serenity not the madness. You're safe and protected inside the mists of the tornado hoping, knowing that the truth has no possible chance of entering. But like a vicious cycle the storm calms, and exposes you to the truth not of the damage you caused while you were inside but of the damaged caused to yourself. You were foolish to think you could be safe, to think that the winds wouldn't tear into you and your soul, to thinks that once the storm calmed you would be safe._

_The truth has always been there, waiting for the time when you would finally stop and examine yourself, and find that nothing not even the heaven could make it disappear. Its time to finally admit to yourself that its love, and that you will **Surrender.**_

The doors to the bus finally opened at Bayville station, two heavy sliver metallic boots stepped of the bus followed by a very attractive young man. "Merde that was long" he mumbled as he brushed some lint of his blue shirt and then rolled up the sleeves. Grabbing the items by his feet he threw the bag over his shoulder and placed his brow trench coat over one of his arms. Turning to the left he saw some young girls pointing and giggling to each other giving them a two finger salute he tilted his black glasses slightly exposing red on black eyes and then gave then a dazzling smile before walking of.

-Rouge-

"Ah said no" shouted Rogue as she hurled a cushion at Kurt's head

He ported out the way "Please Rogue"

"No wah (way)"

"It's _like_ just a movie" put in Kitty who was safely standing in the doorway

"Don't make meh have to repeated mah self"

"Fine, fine" muttered Kurt in defeat as he retreated to the doorway

"Maybe she'll _like _come next time, I mean it would _like _probably be boring for her, after all its all _like _couples going"

Kurt nodded slowly "I guess you are right"

"Come on _like _lets go, you need to _like _pick up Amanda, and I totally promised to meet Lance before"

"Ok Kitty, I'll tell Scott and Jean you'll be a little late"

"_Like _thanks" yelled Kitty as she ran to the door

Turning back to Rogue he tried one last attempt to persuade her "Rogue-"

Rogue help up a gloved hand "You say one more word, an' ah swear"

"Ok I've got it" he nodded before porting out

Rogue fell backward onto the couch silently wishing that she had someone to go to the movies with.

-Remy-

Remy always found that at the movies was the best place to work, there were plenty of unsuspecting teens and couples to pick pocket, plus he was never one to pass up a free movie and by the looks of the blonde at the booth, he may even get some free popcorn.

Walking over to the booth he grinned at the blonde at the counter who giggled in response "so cherie" he started in a suave French accent "what time do yo' get of work"

The blonde not taken back by his proposal simple stated "In 3 hours"

Remy put a finger up to his lips and tapped it "Dat be a long time, wonder what I can do to pass the time"

"You could em see a movie"

"I guess" Remy hesitated and glanced at his watch "Maybe I'll just be goin'-"

"No wait, you could go in for free, here's a ticket that way you won't have to leave"

"Merci, i'll see yo' in trois heures" (_sorry about the spelling_

"What"

He sighed softly "dat be three hours"

"Oh" she giggled and waved him in

As he walked in to the movie theater he bumped into a red haired girl

"Watch it" cried Jean as she turned around

"Pardon" Remy said as he smiled "Wow"

"What" asked Jean who started to feel self conscious at how intensely the man was staring at her

"Nothin' it just be dat Remy is new in town and didn't 'pect to see sure a belle fillie"

Jean blushed slightly and brushed a stand of red hair behind her ear, now she knew she didn't know French all that well but she was sure he had just called her gorgeous _(A/N: yeah right)._

"Oh um thank you" she stammered

"Jean" called Kitty as she walked over to her "I've just _like _been calling you for the past 10 seconds"

Jean scolded "Kitty don't be rude can't you see I'm talking to someone"

"What" asked Kitty who had previously had her back to Remy, turned and faced him

"Oh my" she gasped

Remy winked at her "Ah tink' dis be Remy's lucky dat, he just keep meeting mo' and mo' belle fillie"

"Did he just call me belle" asked a swooning Kitty

"Yeah" joined Jean

"Remy be seeing you to later, non" he smiled as he walked away, mentally tallying of another 3 girls that he could add under his belt. "Remy just wish he could have a challenge tho'

* * *

seems like both Remy and Rogue are making wishes, I wonder if they'll get what they both deserve.

R+R NOw!


End file.
